Speak to Me
by TrebleJazz
Summary: She's lost the ability to speak and, in order to escape the wrath of King Enma, faked her own death. Sixteen years later, she's hiding disguised as a human, living a much different life. When demons begin suspecting her identity, she goes to the Reikai Tantei for protection. While there, she runs into Hiei, a "friend". Will he find out her secret? Will Enma capture her? Hiei/OC
1. Laughter

**Hey guys! As you know, I have this strange obsession with OC characters. I've been trying to figure out a good plot line for a Hiei/OC, and I think this might be it!**

**Anyways, I'm EXTREMELY depressed right now. My bunny named Coco somehow escaped from her pin yesterday, but she happened to be close to my house so I was able to call her to me. Today, however, she escaped again (how she does it is beyond me). I spent what seemed like forever looking in the woods behind our house, down the street to my uncle's, and back around again. No rabbit. This is the longest I've been without my rabbit-thinks-she's-a-dog, and I'm hoping nothing has happened to her. She's so friendly towards other people (loooooves being petted) I'm afraid she might get too close to the wrong person.**

**Also, my basset hound that I've had since I was a little kid is having perineal hernia surgery tomorrow (actually, it's more like this morning considering how late it is). The surgery isn't an emergency or anything, but I'm worried anyways. How can I not be? Ugh, I get waaaay too attached to animals.**

**So, to cut it short, I'm writing to make me feel better. Review if you like it, maybe it'll cheer me up. I thought about eating some white chocolate ice cream in the freezer, but it's discusting, so I decided to write about the next best thing: HIEI! (Well, Hiei and ice cream kinda go together, right?)**

**This is set after Yusuke and everyone comes back from the Makai after the last episode. I'm assuming they went back to "crime fighting".**

**Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes, I feel too depressed to edit them. **

**PLEEEAAASE REVIEW (I NEED SOMETHING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER)...**

**ENJOY MY NEWEST STORY: "Speak to Me"**

* * *

**Chapter one: Laughter**

I was sitting in the front of the classroom, listening intentively to my history professor. Behind me, a girl was whispering to a boy next to her about a party that Saturday. To the left of me, a boy was groaning about a homework assignment due that day that he hadn't finished. To my right, a group of girls were laughing about a text message one of them had received.

Laughter.

Oh, how I miss it.

I remember living out sixteen years disguised as a human, not speaking the entire time. I remember sitting in various classrooms, fading into the background while the instructors droned on and on. I remember that the entire time I was there, I never laughed. I never sang. I never said one word. I couldn't. Although, it wasn't exactly by choice.

You see, I was cursed. Not in the literal sense, though. It's more like my subconcious sent me into a state of verbal hibernation. There's no physical reason, it's more mental.

Koenma paid for me to see various Spirit World shrinks. They weren't any help, however, because I couldn't tell them anything that would help them help me. If King Enma were to find out that I were alive, all Hell would break loose. Damn that Enma! It was his fault I was in this mess. It's his fault I'm stuck living as a mute human while all my friends think I'm dead.

Koenma helps me, and I owe him quite a lot. He supplies me with enough money for the basics, helped me train and build up strength in this new body, and he also allows me to come to him for help when I need it. Sadly, I have to ask him for help much more than I like.

Since I can use only a limited amout of power without giving out my identity, Koenma has to do a lot of things for me. Last week, a group of middle D class demons tried to kill me. I mean, come on! It's a sad, sad day when your so low on the food chain that D Class demons try to pick on you! I'm telling you, it's just _wrong_.

Koenma is worried because, until recently, no demons ever tried to kill me. In fact-because of the "human" disguise-they couldn't even tell that I was a demon. It's just suddenly became "let's kill the demon disguised as a human" day. Fricking fantasic, if you ask me.

Alright, let's get back to me. My name, as of right now, is Azami Nakamura. My true name is Chi. Nothing else. Just Chi. I know, I know! Having a name that just means "blood" is a bit odd. Okay, a lot odd. _He_ hated it too. He'd said, "Having one name for both your companions and your enemies makes no sense."

In his mind, it didn't. To people he considered his friends (according to him, they were "companions"), he was, "Hiei". However, to those he wanted to fear him, he was "Jaganshi Hiei".

So he called me something other than "Chi". To him I was "Chihiro". I think it's funny. The fact that usually the shortening of one's name is a nickname. No, for me it was different. My nickname was a lengthened version of my own. I loved it.

I still do.

My hair is black. I love having natural black hair. I have embarrassingly uneven bangs, and my hair is long-past my back, which I hate-because I'm not the kind of person who likes to spend money on a haircut or take the risk to screw it up herself. My skin is pale, and I have a few grayish-orange freckles spotting my nose from sun exposure. My eyes are green-the same color as my demon ones. I have very pale lips, which are currently chapped to the point that it's sad.

I, again, can't talk. Sometimes I like having a legitimate excuse not to talk to someone while, at other times, it can be very inconvienient for me. To fix this problem, I carry around a small notebook and pen at all times. It's fairly new. I had to buy a new one a couple weeks ago because it was becoming full. I still have it, though. I keep it with me in my messenger bag.

My style choices are boring, to say the least. I wear jeans or shorts, depending on the weather, and whatever's on the sale rack at a local department store. Hey, Koenma might give me money, but I'm not about to let him give me enough for a complete shopping spree. I have my priorities.

As of now, my main goal is to have what I did sixteen years ago. My powers, my freedom, my voice-

-my Hiei.

Forgetting I was in the middle of class, I groaned pathetically-and silently-and slammed my head into my desk.

My teacher looked at me sharply.

"Miss. Nakamura?" he scolded. "Do you have a problem?"

I quickly shook my head no, hiding my obvious blush with my hair as my classmates giggled around me. This was one of the few times I was glad that I couldn't talk. Damn, do I always have to make a fool of myself?

I slumped back into my desk, watching the clock as the seconds ticked by. Around eight minutes after my embarressment, the classroom door opened...

...and in ran Botan, ore, kimono and all.

"Azami!" she screeched, dashing towards my desk.

I gave her a look that plainly said, 'What the Hell, Botan!'

Her faced was flushed, and she looked out of breath, "Azami, they're everywhere!"

I raised an eyebrow-something I'd profected just for Botan.

Realizing I had absolutely no clue what she was talking about, Botan leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Demons. It's bad. They're mid-C class at the least. I think they suspect you. According to Koenma, they're trying to break through the seal around you."

I froze. C class demons? They suspected me? How did they...?

I quickly flipped open my notebook, ignoring my professor's shouts, and scribbled:

_To break through the seal, they've gotta be close, right?_

Botan nodded, "They're right outside the building."

I opened my mouth to curse, but nothing came out so I shut it.

I scribbled again:

_What're we gonna do?_

She sighed, grabbed my wrist and said, "Duh, RUN!"

I had just enough time to sling my notebook back into my bag as we took off, dashing through the hallways at record-breaking speed. Behind us, I could faintly hear my teacher's frantic shouts. Botan released her hold on my wrist, and the two of us began running side-by-side.

Botan, knowing me well enough to answer questions I don't ask said, "Koenma only sent me to get you because I was nearby already. Yusuke goes to school here."

I nodded, jumping over a janitor's mop-and-bucket. He must go to school here. Yusuke was the Spirit Detective Botan had to babysit all the time. I only knew because she complained about him and the others _all the time_. I knew all about the three members Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama. Out of all of them, she complained about Kurama the least, but I won't go into detail about that. Funny, she never mentioned that Yusuke went to school with me. Odd, I've never met him. Then again, there's a lot of people I don't know.

"There's a portal waiting for us outside the school, but it's in the air. I couldn't risk those demons getting in, and they can't fly," she said, climbing on her ore and gesturing for me to follow.

I jumped on behind her, and we crashed through the front entrance doors. Sadly, though, we weren't able to break them, because Botan had to go and push them open with her hands as we exited. Way to kill the cool action movie mood, Botan!

Above us, I could see the portal hovering all welcoming, but in front of us were a bunch of ugly, stereotypical demons. A discusting set of green, red, and yellow-all with yellow horns. I mean, come on guys, at least try and look non-revolting. I'd hate to be on the receiving end of one of those guys' breath! As we flew over the dumbstruck demons (they might be high in power, but they're pretty low on smarts), I managed to give the green one with the horn a kick over the head. HAH!

I was feeling pretty good about myself until, wouldn't you know it, a bright light exploded underneath me. I did a silent open-mouthed shriek and looked behind me to see the source of the explosion. In the midst of it all, I saw a punk-looking kid with waaaaay too much hair gel (I'm assuming this is Yusuke) pointing his finger at the demons as if to say "bad boy", an orange-haired boy with a glowing sword (definetely Kuwabara), and a redheaded guy with a rose-thorn whip (Kurama by default). I could tell that there was another figure, but it was hidden by the smoke and I couldn't smell anything through the wind whipping past me.

Botan spoke, "It's just the guys, Azami. Don't worry about it."

Just as I made a mental note to ask her about the forth guy, the red demon threw a _flaming ball of fire _at Kuwabara (I wondered how none of the humans were noticing this). The orange-haired kid flew backwards threw the air and onto the harsh cement sidewalk, crumbling it beneath him. _Ouch. _The kid stood shakily, whiping blood from the side of his mouth.

Suddenly, I felt guilty. Super guilty. How horrible was I to act all damsel-in-distress while these guys fought it out with C class demons? Heck, I was at least an upper C with my powers concealed! I could at least be of some help. Quickly, I slipped off my messanger bag and threw it over Botans shoulder and slung my feet over the edge of her ore.

"Azami," Botan warned, noticing the dangerous look in my eyes, "don't-"

Before she could continue, I jumped from the ore and into the exploding sounds below. The worst part was that, even though I was falling from such an incredible height at such a terrifying speed, I couldn't even scream.

Below me, I saw the fourth person on the ground whose name I didn't know look up at me. Our eyes met for a split second, and my heart stopped. I don't know how I did it, but for the first time in sixteen years, I spoke. It was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. It was perfect.

"Hiei."

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1! I would very much appriciate it if you would review! I better get to sleep now. In order to get my dog to the vet in time for his surgery I have to be up at seven...during the summer -_-**

**I LOVE you guys,**

**Jazz ^-^**


	2. I Can Fly!

**Well, my dog is now at the vet, my rabbit is still missing, and I'm too tired to get up and do anything. So, I figured, why now write? It's odd, really. With my other fics I basically had to force myself to write, but this one just writes itself. I'm having fun with this ^-^.**

**OMG! Around fourty-five minutes after I wrote this author's note, my grandmother called. **

**She goes, "Is you rabbit missing?"**

**I go, "Yeah."**

**And she's like, "Well, okay. I thought I was going crazy there for a minute."**

**Huh? "What do you mean, Grandma?"**

**"What do you think I mean? Your rabbit is in my backyard!" she was using her "don't be stupid" voice.**

**Then I'm like, "Ooooohhhh! Okay, I'll be right there!"**

**I swear as I hung up the phone I could hear her mutter, "Stupid child." Eh, whatever!**

**So now my rabbit is safe and home, although covered in water! I'm sooooo happy!**

**So please enjoy (AND REVIEW) chapter two of "Speak to Me"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I can Fly!**

When you jump from a flying ore all heroic-like, you never really think about the fact that you'll eventually have to land on the ground. I'm thinking about that now. At first, I didn't have a problem with it. Now, though, I'm realizing that I can't fly.

Darn it. I really need to stop watching all of those Disney movies.

I'm flying toward the ground, frantic about hitting the ground, but I'm not exactly looking everywhere for something to grab to like I should be. Instead, I'm just staring at him. I feel...enchanted. It's that fact that he hasn't changed. At all. It's so...weird. I feel like I've done something wrong by being different.

His hair, his outfit, his katana-woah what's that wrap on his arm? Eh, I'll figure it out later. You know, if I don't die first. It's funny that he didn't get any taller either. Well, actually, I'm the same height in this body that I was before...which is STILL shorter than him.

Suddenly, the ground is really close. Really, _really_ close. I know that I should be screaming, but, again, I can't. Such is the life of a mute demoness. Wait a minute. Didn't I speak earlier? What's stopping me from doing it again? So I open my mouth, trying to scream. I push air from my lungs, attempting to find some way to make a sound. Nothing. I move my mouth frantically, and a silent 'Hiei' forms, but doesn't take shape or sound.

He's looking at me though, so maybe he'll realize that I can't fly. So I mouth, 'Help' over and over again, hoping he's able to see from here. Wait. Hiei can read minds with his Jagan. I'm such an idiot! I shut my eyes and focus.

_"Don't just stand there, help me!"_

Before I know it, Hiei has jumped into the air, grabbed my arm, slung me over his shoulder, and set me on the ground. Woah. Talk about a non-dramatic scene. I'm pretty sure all of that happened in .5 seconds. I can still feel my head spinning.

I look up at Hiei. He's standing there, giving me this really scary glare. There are two things in life that terrify me: King Enma and Hiei's glare. I can honestly say that right now, I'd much rather be having tea with Enma. Just saying.

I keep wondering why he's not speaking to me, when I notice that he's not staring _at_ me. No, Hiei's staring _through _me. Poor guy must be wondering why he can't get into my mind.

_"Is this how you say hello? By probing into people's minds?"_

Hiei blinks, once, twice, three times. He responds curtly, "Hn." Then, he runs off toward the fight.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

I haven't seen him in sixteen years! I was supposedly dead, and all he can say is, "Hn"? I'm angry. No, wait, I'm more than angry. I'm livid. I start walking, running, toward him. I'm ready to unleash my energy and beat the living Hell out of him, I don't care if Enma finds me out. At this point, Enma can't compare to what I'm about to do to him.

As I continue running blindly forward to him, a hand grabs my arm. It's Yusuke.

He shakes his head, looking strangely serious (not at all like Botan describes him), "Don't. We're in the middle of a fight and, from what I understand, he can't know who you are. So don't go running off blindly like that."

Oh. I forgot about that. Botan or Koenma one must have told Yusuke about me. Wait, Hiei can read Yusuke's mind, right? That means he'll figure it out!

Yusuke must have seen the crazed look in my eye because he started laughing, "Relax, would yah? Koenma told us everything. Hiei can't read mine or Kurama's mind when we don't let him. Same with Genkai. Just don't let Kuwabara know, okay?"

I nodded my head at him, showing my understanding, and then inclined it to the fight going on behind him. He looked confused for a moment, but-after doing it another twenty times-finally caught on.

"Oh!" he looked back at his three friends, then back at me. "You're here to fight, right?" I nodded. "Can you keep up?" I nodded again. "Alright then, let's go!"

He turned, and I followed. By time we got into the very center of the fight, it was almost over with. I jumped into the air quickly, swinging my right leg into the yellow guy's face. He made a strangled sort of noise and blindly launched his massive fist toward my face. I did a silent yelp, rolling away. Hand-to-hand combat never really was a strong point of mine. If I could unlock my energy, though, this would be much easier. I was more of the empath type, anyways.

My main attack was getting into an enemy's brain and screwing with their senses. I could make them see anything I wanted, hear anything, taste anything, or even smell anything. It was one of the few things I liked about being a demon (besides the long lifespan). I normally played with their sight and hearing. Usually, I'd put in a scary image with some music-sung by yours truly. Of course, I can't do that now...

"It can't be her," gurgled the yellow demon to his buddies. "Chi is supposed to suck at fighting."

_Well, I guess that's as good a compliment as I'll get._

I smiled a bit. Oh, I LOVED this smile. I called it my "psyciatric patient grin". The corners of my mouth lift up just so, and my eyes are opened as wide as they'll go. I shut my eyes just a tad, and release the largest amount of my energy I can without transforming.

I speak into his mind, allowing them to hear my voice in their head since I can't speak aloud. I'm straining to make the sound reach all of their ears. It's not easy, believe me.

_'And what exactly makes you think it's not me?'_

The yellow one's eye widen, and he looks frantic, "I-It can't be. He paid us to do this, but we only took this job because we thought we'd just be going against some human!"

I raised an eyebrow at him, pretending to look genuinly confused.

_'The girl in front of you is not me, you idiot. She's only a half breed,' _I said, still looking confused._ 'You will not see me today, as long as you tell me who your boss is. Is it King Enma?'_

He gulps, looking between his two friends-who were nodding freverently-then up into the sky as if I'd be there, "Y-Yes."

Inside, I smiled. _'Okay then,'_ I said._ 'I will not be the one who kills you today. Instead, it will be one who has more power than I. Consider yourself lucky.' _Inwardly, I was groaning. I hated using my "authority" voice.

The demons' eyes were wide in fear, looking around them for fear of someone after them.

In my mind, I forced my demon voice to Hiei. I didn't have enough usable strength, so I allowed all of them to hear me.

_'Kill them, Hiei.'_

If I hadn't been looking for it out of the corner of my eye, I wouldn't have seen him jerk in surprise. He smiled slightly when I spoke, but, when I finished, he grinned. I twitched, along with the rest of the guys (and Botan, who was still on her ore). Okay, I take it back. There are three things I'm terrified of: King Enma, Hiei's glare, and Hiei's grin.

Unsheathing his katana, Hiei threw his cloak from him. Inwardly, I was doing a victory dance. Go, Hiei! I guess this is a sign that, even after being dead for sixteen years, we're still friends.

Inclining his head to something he couldn't see, Hiei said, "Hn. Whatever, wench."

I'd love to say that I was expecting a, "Yes, m'lady", but I wasn't. I mean, come on, it's Hiei for goodness sakes! You can't expect there to be a dramatic and beautiful moment when he's around. If he knew who I was, and if I could talk, I would totally scold him later. Yeah, let's pretend that scolding Hiei would actually work.

I stood wide-eyed (still attempting to be in shock) as Hiei quickly took them down. Heck, even the other dectective-and Botan-looked shocked. I couldn't really blame them. Hiei rarely ever does something this exciting. Normally all he does is try to be power and say the word, "Hn." It was a nice change of pace.

Watching Hiei cut down those demons-which were now pretty obviously _not_ C-class-I couldn't help the pride that swelled up inside of me. Hiei had gotten stronger. Much stronger. Last time I had seen him he'd only been a lower B-Class. Now he was easily S-Class. Well, at least he wouldn't feel inferior to me anymore. I was only upper A-Class, waiting for him to catch up to me until we could be equals.

Once I got rid of high-and-mighty King Enma, I would finally be able to reach S-Class. Who knows, maybe Hiei could help me a bit. You know, once I'm able to tell him all of this. I can't wait to teach this jerk a lesson!

Within no time, Hiei was sheathing his katana and looking around. He must be waiting for me to talk.

_'I know your angry,'_ I said, trying to let him know how sorry I was. _'You have every right to be.'_

"Where have you been?" he asked, sounding livid.

_'Hiding from Enma,'_ I answered. _'I know it was wrong of me to do the things I did to you, allowing you to think I was dead. Don't worry, I'm safe for now. The girl over there's a companion of mine-a hanyou. She won't be able to lead you to me, so don't ask her. Just watch her for me Hiei, she can't speak and is very fragile.' _I figured the best way to keep myself in Hiei's favor was to have him asked to babysit me.

"When will you be back?" he asked, looking around expectantly.

_'Soon, although I can't really say for sure when. I'd tell you more, but I can't let you know anything else. Enma's watching you. I'm proud of you, though, Hiei. You've gotten stronger than me now.'_

He narrowed his eyes and did a half-scoff, "Like it was hard."

_'Mmhmm, whatever you say, Hiei. When I get back, I expect you to explain to me the nature of that dragon tatoo on your arm. Oh, and remember, that girl is important if I'm ever going to return. Don't let anything happen to her.'_

"So your leaving again, just like that?" I'm pretty sure I was the only one who noticed the strain in his voice.

I let my voice laugh quietly, _'Like I'd ever leave you. Without me, you wouldn't make it. Tell me, did you get my letter after I dissappeared?'_

"The one telling my you were dead? Yeah, I got it alright. I didn't believe it for a second."

_'That's what I was hoping for. After all, who knows what kind of chaos you'd cause if you actually believed me to be dead?'_

The right corner of his mouth tilted upwards, "There wouldn't be a world left in existence."

_'Awwww, Hiei! I think that might just be the nicest thing you've ever said to me! I'll give you a big hug when I see you!' _I heard Botan, Yusuke, and Kurama chuckle in the background (Kuwabara was still confused because, since Hiei could read his mind, no one had told him anything)Suddenly, I felt my knees go a little bit weak. Shit, this was draining me fast. Time to wrap it up. '_I have to go now, my power is limited. Love ya, Hiei.'_

Hiei paused, and for a moment I thought he'd say something back. Instead, though, he answered with a simple and short, "Hn."

The second I broke the connection, I collapsed to the ground. Now you know why I didn't just do this whenever I wanted to speak to someone. With this energy binder on me, it's hard to do anything. The amount of energy I used just then took probably around four years to save up. This means I have around twelve years of energy left, but that doesn't mean I don't feel completely drained right now.

Hiei was at my side almost instantly, watching me as I had instructed him. Botan ran over to me as well, handing me my notebook. I quickly scribbled (in handwriting Hiei wouldn't reckonize):

_I need to lay down, Botan. _

She nodded, looking worried, "Right. I'll call Koenma and have him open up a portal to Genkai's place." I didn't bother arguing, too tired, as Botan got out her communicator and started dialing for Koenma.

After a while, she closed the communicator, groaning, "Koenma won't answer. The ogre said he was in a meeting with Enma." Hiei growled at the mention of Enma's name, and I felt like hugging him (which I didn't do, of course).

Shaking my head, I wrote:

_My apartment's just a little bit down the road, and I need to lay down now, Botan. I'm almost out of it, and his name's George._

Yusuke, reading the paper over Botan's shoulder piped up, "Hiei runs pretty fast. Have him carry you and you'll be at Genkai's in no time. Problem solved."

I looked at Hiei; he didn't speak.

I thought loud enough so he could listen (which isn't using my powers, since all I'm doing is thinking).

_"How about it, Hiei? Chihiro would probably want you to help."_

His eyes widened slightly at the use of his nickname for me. He said, "Fine, I'll do it."

Before I could blink, my bag and notebook were stuffed into my hands, and I was being carried at top speed. My eyes were getting heavy from exaustion, and I could hear clouds rumbling overhead. Huh. I'd forgotten that it was supposed to rain today. As he ran, Hiei looked down at me for a second and asked, "How did you know about the name Chihiro?"

I smiled and thought:

_"The same way I knew that all I had to do was think to talk to you, Chihiro told me. She said that she considers me a friend of hers, so I am to call her by that name. It's nice, you know, talking to you. I haven't been able to hold an actual conversation my entire life."_

He looked interested, "Why can't you talk?"

_"Trauma from a past experience. That's part of the reason my mind is too protected for you to read it without my permission. I'm too afraid of being harmed. I don't really like to talk about it."_

He nodded, "Is that why Chihiro cares so much for you?"

I closed my eyes and thought:

_"Not really. Chihiro could care less about whether or not I can talk. You know her. She says I remind her or herself."_

Hiei said, "You remind me of her."

_"How so?"_

"The way you talk. It's a lot like she used to. I...can't really explain it." he seemed to be struggling for words.

I yawned a bit, turning my head away from the rain pouring down and into the cloak he now wore.

"Tired?" he asked.

I though back a quiet, _"Hn" _and let sleep carry me away.

* * *

**Okay, I know the chapter was vague, but it'll be next chapter that we delve deeper into the Chi(Azami)/Hiei relationship. I'll talk about how they met, what exactly Chi is, and maybe we'll have Azami do something stupid at the end. So stay tuned! (BTW, the vet called. My dog is fine, but they're keeping him overnight to make sure he doesn't tear up his stitches.)**

**THANK YOU TO **_**Sessho's Gal **_**and to **_**DemonMiko Jenna**_** for their amazing reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**

**LOVE YOU (and your reviews),**

**Jazz ^-^**


	3. How it all Started

**A/N: HEY GUYS! So, yeah, I'm updating. First time in a while, I know. I've just been exceptionally busy. With things like marching band, my clubs, homework, marching band, straightening my hair, and did I mention marching band? Yeah, turns out this stuff takes some skill.**

**So, my laptop cord broke, and since I'm broke, I still don't have a new one. Since I'm currently using my mother's computer to upload this, it might not be anything like most of my chapters. Also, the "e" key on her computer barely works so if you see random words missing the letter "e", I apologize in advance.**

**This chapter is boring, you have been warned! It's basically replaying the moments when Hiei and Chihiro met, so sorry for idiotic flashbacks! This stuff needs to be done, though, so that we can get back to the awesome YYH gang!**

**THANK TO MY FAN-FLIPPIN'-TASTIC REVIEWERS:**

**_Mizuki Nashi_**

**_anon_**

**_Sessho's Gal_**

**AND**

**_DemonMiko Jenna!_**

**YOU GUYS ARE SO FREAKING AMAZING.**

**OH, AND I HAVE A TWITTER NOW! FOLLOW ME treblejazz FOR AWESOMENESS! (seriously, you'll make me soooo happy if you do).**

**Hope you all had an awesome week, and I hope it just gets better!**

**Anywho, enjoy the newest chapter!**

* * *

Hiei was quiet as he stood in the hallway, leaning onto the wall. Then again, Hiei didn't usually speak much to begin with. He was much more content in silence, listening to the world around him. He didn't see why he needed to speak, not when there was so much to listen to.

Contrary to popular belief (meaning snide remarks made by Kuwabara or enemies), Hiei was actually quite intelligent. If you were to truely rank the members of their team, he would be second only to Kurama. Hiei had learned much in his time in the human world. For one, food expired here. In the Makai, food was only expired if it had already been bitten into, smelled like some form of poison, had eyes, or was molding. Their cars-which traveled at least ten times slower than Hiei-had to have things called "traffic lights" in order to direct the flow of the crawling machines. Humans were so cautious.

Then again, humans were fragile, weak creatures. One couldn't really expect them to be able to run fast enough to break the sound barrier (faster, even), eat food that was "bad", or even navigate simple vehicles that traveled on an average of fourty-five miles per hour. There was no question who the better species was. Not like there had ever been any competition in the first place.

Yes, indeed, humans were weak. Take the young human sleeping in the room at the end of the narrow hall, for instance. She'd only fought for an incredibly short amount of time the day before, but it still didn't take long for her to collapse. She did know how to fight, though, somthing Chihiro must have taught her...

Chihiro.

That BITCH! Sixteen years, and not once did she give him any clue to her location, condition, or even signs that she was alive! Of course, Hiei had known that she wasn't dead. Chihiro wasn't the type of person to send a farewell letter. Not to mention how dramatic it was. _"Oh, Hiei, my love, I am so sorry to leave you. However, I know how much of a burden I am to you, so my death will probably be a relief-" _Yeah right. Sure, a sarcastic pain in the ass, but a burden? No. In fact, if anyone was a burden back then, it was him. And a relief?

Based on Koenma's stupid rankings, he had only just become a lower B-class when he'd met her. It had been about a month after he'd gotten the Jagan...

_The bell on the door chimed softly as he walked into the moderately busy diner. Hiei looked around, fidgiting uncomfortably in the human jeans and t-shirt combo he had been forced to wear. The smell of hot coffee and roast beef flooding through the diner was almost intoxicating. There were humans scattered at different booths and tables, talking-and thinking- much too loud for his taste._

_Hiei was more than a little annoyed at having to meet with this damn recorder in the ningengakai. It was absurd. Was was so damn hard about meeting in the Makai like he'd requested? Damn Enma and all of his regulations. He supposed it was his own fault for refusing to meet the worker in Spirit World, but he was a fool if he even allowed himself to be in the same universe as Enma and that retched child of his._

_Apparently, Spirit World had new regulations for demons. It sounded idiotic to Hiei, who knew quite well that there were too many demons for Spirit World to catalouge. Enma was an idealistic one, that was for certain. Since Hiei had only recently gained his Jagan-and the powers that came with it-he had to check in with one of the "Recorders" and answer some questions. _

_A small hand shot up into the air, waving politely at him and ushering him forward. She looked plain enough. So his interviewer was a young human? No, Hiei decided as he observed her, not a human. A demon. Wait. Since when did Koenma hire demons? How interesting._

_He walked calmly up to the booth, sitting down casually. Act weak, he reminded himself, don't lead them to believe you're going to get stronger. Don't let them think you're something to be worried over._

_The Recorder nodded curtly at him, her green eyes piercing him as she began observing him. Her white hair hung mid-back. She was pale; she was _very _pale. Her almost translucent skin made her eyes seem brighter, if that were possible. Her face was normal, he supposed. Her eyes were large, and her cheekbones were average. She wore mascara on her long eyelashes, but that was all. _

_Her clothing was plain, ordinary human clothing that he wasn't exactly interested in. Her hieght was all around the same as him, if not shorter by just small bit. Her energy was partially conceled, making it impossible for him to see how strong she was. Around her neck was a black leather choaker. He didn't try to read her mind, having already been informed by other demons he knew that Enma installed blocks on his employees. _

_She smiled at him slightly, and Hiei noticed how her teeth were slightly crooked and that she had a slight overbite. Her canine teeth on both the top and bottom were slightly pointed. She wasn't like most demonesses he'd met, who were perfect in every structural and physical way. This girl was flawed. Again, interesting._

_The girl took the hand she'd been waving at him with and stuck it out in front of him. He frowned slightly, raising an eyebrow. What exactly was he supposed to do with that?_

_She shook her head, smiling a bit more, "Sorry, I should have known. You're not that used to human world, are you?" Seeing that she was going to get no reaction from the demon, she spoke again, "You take your right hand, place it in mine, and shake it!" she moved her hand up and down, demonstrating._

_When it was obvious that the fire demon wasn't going to move, the demoness put her hand down at her side. "Rude much?" she grumbled at him._

_"Can we move on with this?" Hiei deadpanned. "I'm afraid I have much more pressing matters than moving my hand in that ridiculous fashion."_

_She smiled again, but this time it wasn't warm. Her voice turned silkier, smoother, "How awfully of you, Jaganshi Hiei. Do you not know who you are speaking to?"_

_And then she unsealed her energy._

_Hiei almost shivered at the feel of it. It was strong and fierce. It had a strange fushia scent to it, one-though he hated to admit it-that he didn't really mind. She was an exceptionally strong demon, and Hiei knew that he had to have heard of her somewhere. One didn't just not know of a demon of this class. _

_"My name is Chi," the demoness said, sealing her energy back up quickly._

_Hiei knew that name. He had heard it much from demons he had met before. She was an illusionist, the best. She could trap an image in someones mind, send them sounds that could make their ears bleed, and wield pure blasts of her energy quite effectively. How coincidental, sending a demon who is familiar with the working of minds to review him._

_Hiei didn't believe in coincidence. Something was up._

_She laughed, "I take it you've heard of me?"_

_Hiei nodded, unsure of how to act. He was assessing his escape routes. He hadn't heard anything about the girl being fast, so maybe he could outrun-_

_"Hiei," the girl snapped him out of it. "Stay focused, would you?"_

_He raised his eyes to meet hers but still didn't speak._

_"Do you know why I'm here, Hiei?"_

_He rolled his eyes, "I had assumed that I would be answering questions for Koenma's records, but-judging by who I am speaking to-I take it that this isn't the case?"_

_She picked up a glass of tea in front of her, sipped it, and sat it back down onto the table._

_"Well, I'm here because of you're Jagan. You see, Enma's never really seen anything like your new powers before. Psychic powers being combined with an demon? You're an enigma. I owed Koenma a favor for, um, something I'd prefer not to discuss, so I offered to do this. As of right now my assignment is to 'gain knowledge of and train the evil third eye of Hiei Jaganshi'."_

_He scoffed, looking at her as if she were the one with the third eye, "You expect me to allow you to train me as a favor to Koenma? How stupid are you?"_

_She gave him a sharp glare, "Let me be perfectly clear with you, Jaganshi. Enma doesn't like you. You have too much potential, too much unstable potential. He's told Koenma to 'take care' of you. Koenma's decided to see if you can be molded; he doesn't want anymore deaths resting on Spirit World's shoulders, seeing as how most demons would love to see him dead. I am doing this as a _favor _to you."_

_Hiei stood quickly, "I'll take my chances with Enma." _

_"But Jaganshi-" she called. _

_"I can take care of myself, woman," he turned, going on towards the door._

_Chi was racking her brain. How could she make him see that this was his only chance? If he didn't accept her training, his powers could tumble out of control. Think, think, THINK..._

_"What about Yunkina?" she shouted out. He couldn't leave..._

_He froze, turned, and gave her such a glare she almost shivered-almost. Being who she was, Chi wasn't used to feeling threatened, but this demon had her wanting to go crawl into a hole somewhere. Hiei stormed back to the table, vivid red eyes piercing her._

_"Where did you hear that name?" he growled out in a deadly whisper._

_She shrugged, "Why should I tell you?"_

_His hand reached out, grabbing her throat tightly and squeazing._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, Hiei, she muttered in her head, you'll need to learn to control that temper of yours. Taking quick care to block the minds around her from drawing attention to the scene they were making, Chi opened up her powers onto Hiei._

_She sent him vivid images of his younger sister, Yukina, lying on the ground, covered in blood. Yukina, crying softly in a corner with fighting and screaming erupting around her. Yukina, being thrown to the ground and kicked. Yukina-_

_Hiei released her neck, stumbling back into a near booth. Luckily, because of the visual wall she'd built around them, no one noticed. His eyes were wide and horrified. His hands were shaking._

_Finally, some freaking emotion from this guy._

_"It was just an illusion," she said, watching as he stood frozen, only now his eyes were set in an emotionless trance. "But don't act like that won't happen, because you know it will. Without you, your sister has no protectors. Without you, _she will die_. This is why you need to get stronger and keep your powers under control."_

_Hiei didn't ask how she knew who Yukina was or how she knew she was his sister. He could infer the fact that she had been observing him. How, he didn't know. Although he guessed that it was some means she obtained from Spirit World. He would have been correct. The girl had been using the screen in Koenma's office to watch him and the maiden._

_When he spoke, he was back to his cool, impassive self, "When do we start?"_

_"I have a human friend that runs a temple a couple of towns away from here. She has plenty of land to train on, and has no students as of now so we won't be imposing. The barrier she has blocking the temple should keep out unwanted demons close to the house but allow us to use them as practice in the land farther out. I'll have one of Koenma's people fetch for you in about a week. They should open a portal up to the temple for you."_

_"Hn," he turned to walk back through the door._

_"Oh, and Jaganshi!" she called. He stopped but didn't turn. "As far as you're concerned, I'm not your teacher. I'm merely a tutor, got it? I'm sick of that formal crap."_

_Giving no sign that he had heard her, Hiei left._

And that, my friends, is how it all started.


	4. NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW (EXCUSES)

A/N: THIS IS NOT A STORY UPDATE! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPLOADED TOMORROW!

I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY, GUYS!

Okay, so, my laptop has been dead for the last three months. Literally.

Allow me to explain:

First, let me introduce you to Abby. Abby is a two-year-old lhasa apso dog. She has black fur, white on her nose and tummy, and a pair of big brown eyes. She is also EVIL.

Like, spawn of Satan evil. No joke.

Around three months ago (seriously, it's been that long), my laptop charger mysteriously snapped in two. My dear, precious, demented dog had also ran out of doggie-bones the day before. Becuase of this terrible misfortune to her doggie habits, she decided to EAT MY FREAKING CHARGER. I watched in heart-wrenching agony as my beautiful laptop died right in front of me. The three chapters I had written died right along with it.

Seriously. I'm sorry.

So, for the last three months, I've been running around like a chicken with its head cut off without my precious laptop. I know, I know, I SHOULD have replaced my laptop charger, but I don't know the first thing about them. My plan was to have it replaced on Ebay or Amazon, but my mother is one of the "I'll do it later" types who also won't let other people purchase items online with her credit card.

So, again, no laptop. My mother, on the other hand, DOES have a laptop (and quite a nice one at that). Sadly, though, my brother uses my moms laptop much more often than me. It was a fight for me to get the last chapter typed on that thing-not to mention the fact that the "e" and "s" keys on that keyboard only work half of the time.

But then-out of the freaking blue-my dad decides that HE wants to buy me a new charger today. Me, being the technology-lover that I am, freaked out over the possibility of being able to use my "baby" again. I handed the broken charger over to him immediatly so that he could get the name off of it.

Upon inspection, my dad began to laugh. I gave him a simple, "What the ef?" look. He just laughed harder. I glared. Finally, he calmed down enough to speak.

Turns out my freaking laptop charger was fixable after all.

All he needed was some freaking electrical tape.

OH. MY. JESUS.

Anyways, I have my laptop now. I'd also give you a longer list of excuses (which mostly round down to the fact that high school math classes SUCK and should be completely replaced with band and writing classes), but I really don't have enough energy. I've been house-hunting with my dad all weekend, and I'm completely BEAT.

I plan to finish the next chapter tomorrow (and also have it up tomorrow). Again, I am SO SORRY guys. I know what it's like to be reading a story have have to wait so long for updates that you forget what the story was even about. I AM GOING TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN. That is my new year's resolution.

Follow this story so that you can get some alerts when chapters are posted!

Anywho, leave me some reviews or PM's about where you'd like to see this story go. Should I give you some flashbacks into Chi's past, or do you want some stuff on what's happening now? Also, sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors. I have no spell check :(

Love you guys,

Jazz

P.S: FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER. My name is TrebleJazz. Send me a direct message telling me you're a fanfictioner, and I'll follow you and give you some shoutouts, retweets, favs, and whatever else you want. I love you guys, seriously.


	5. Flashbacks for the Century

**A/N: Like promised, the next chapter is here! I would have made it longer or proofread a bit more, but I've got a New Year's party to get to (I still haven't straightened my hair and it starts at seven). Anyways, love you guys! Have an awesome New Year. My resolutions are to be less awkward, get up earlier, get dating, and spend less time on the internet! In other words, I have no New Year's resolution that I can keep. **

**Have a nice night,**

**Jazz**

* * *

_"Damnitt, Chihiro! Can't you fight at all?" he teased, kicking me in the stomach._

_I hit the grass but quickly stood up, wiping some sweat off of my forehead, "Hey, at least I can control my powers, Hiei!" I ran forward, intent on punching him in the face._

_He grabbed my fist before it collided with his face and flipped me over his shoulder with ease. "Powers mean nothing unless you have the skill to back it up."_

_"Oh, screw that!" I argued, aiming a kick at his side. He dodged, turned, and grabbed my leg. I was thrown onto the ground. I was gasping for air. "I've defeated plenty of demons with just my mental abilities. You don't always need brawn, Hiei."_

_Hiei reached a hand out to help me up. "Do you honestly wish to argue with me?"_

_I grinned, "Duh, Hiei. Arguing with you is actually fun. It's not often that you meet another intelligent demon, much less live with one."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so now I'm intelligent? I'm getting the feeling that you just want to bread me up."_

_I laughed. "The phrase is 'butter me up', Hiei."_

_He rolled his eyes and began to make his way back to Genkai's place, mumbling something about, "Stupid ningens and their stupid sayings." And the fact that I would end up making dinner tonight._

_I shook my head, smiling. "Whatever you say, Hiei."_

* * *

I rubbed my eyes, yawning silently. Feeling the crusted mascara on my eye, I made a mental note to wash my face ASAP. Although, being myself, ASAP probably wouldn't be until morning. Judging by the non-existent light in the room, I could tell morning would be quite a ways off.

It was too dark to see the room completely, so I rolled over until I spotted a lamp on the small table next to me. I turned the knob, praying silently that Genkai replaced the light bulbs in her home within the last sixteen years. When light flooded the room, I breathed a sigh of relief. I had been afraid that it would start a fire or something (seriously, who knows how many mice have chewed through these wires).

Taking in the room, I couldn't stop the silent gasp that left my lips.

_Holy shit, this is _my_ room. _

Looking frozenly around, I noted the wooden floors and walls. I was lying on a bed instead of a futon, one that I had bought myself (okay, begged Koenma for, whatever). The window next to the bed didn't let in any moonlight because of the thick black curtains I'd had hung on it (hey, when you live with a fire demon and psychic that get up before sunrise, you sleep when you can).

It looked pretty much the same, even though sixteen years of no use showed layers of dust across my dresser, bedside table, bookcase, desk, and-eesh-my bed sheets. I wrinkled my nose, brushing dust off of the blankets. Gross. Quietly, I climbed out of bed and walked around the room, inspecting everything.

Books upon books were stack on my desk and bookcase, and I gave a small smile. Everything really was exactly the same way I left it. Opening my dresser drawers, I was glad my size now was around the same as my demon form, even though I was a bit taller. All I needed was right here. Clothes, shoes, makeup, and, hell, even my toothbrush sat in its small case on my desk.

I looked through the clothes in the drawers. Okay, so they were a tad bit out of date, but I could make do with it for now-at least until I was able to shake some cash out of Koenma. I knew I probably wouldn't be allowed to go back to my apartment. Even with protection, any demons after me would recognize the people coming with me, and I really doubted that Enma would be happy about that.

Which reminded me, I needed to discuss with Koenma how exactly said demons had found me. Gosh, it really was a hell of a lot to take in. Living sixteen years secluded as a human, training secretly, really had droned on and on. After such a boring routine, suddenly being thrown into a battle with a group of demons (okay, exceptionally low-class demons, but still) was almost too much to handle. Not to mention seeing Hiei. That-

-that was something insane. I should have been dreaming. Sure, it sucked that he didn't know who I was, but I was okay with that for now. Right now, we had bigger fish to fry. And by bigger fish, I meant Enma. We were going to have to figure something out-and fast. It shouldn't be that hard. There had to be something. Really, though, after sixteen years of searching for answers we had nothing. At all. This was looking bad.

Although, these detectives were something I hadn't counted on. From what I'd heard from Botan, they were a force to be reckoned with. They were a team of a Hanyou, two demons, and a human. They won the freaking Dark Tournament for crying out loud! If there was anyone I could count on to restore my freedom, it was them.

I decided then to change into some pajamas. I had a pair of sweatpants with some blood stains on the legs from a particularly nasty training session with Hiei and a gray tank top with one of the straps almost broken. _Huh. Maybe I do need to update my wardrobe._ Shrugging, I changed out of my filthy school uniform.

_I really hated that uniform anyways. Ugh, high school. Goodbye! _

Tossing my uniform into a corner that was once my designated "dirty pile" (that still had some dirty clothes piled up from sixteen years ago, sadly), I crawled back into bed and flicked off the lamp. Settling my head back into the pillows on the bed and turning onto my stomach, I decided to get a few more hours of sleep and face everything in the morning. Screw the real world. I wanted to dream about the past some more. Yes, the past sounded nice. Very nice.

* * *

_Chi sighed, flipping through the magazine impatiently. It was an extremely hot day, and she was loathing every minute of it. She'd had to buy more human clothing (her regular Spirit World kimono and single pair of long pants and coat didn't really suit this weather), and the amount of money Koenma had given her wasn't enough to buy anything nice and new, so she'd had to buy some old and stretched-out clothing from a local thrift shop. Oh, sure, Koenma's excuse had been good enough: "I can't give you too much. My father watches my expenses, you know that. Deal with this for now. I'll see what I can get later. Make sure to save some for food; I doubt Genkai wants all of the woodland creatures in her forests eaten." _

_Bullshit, the lot of it._

_Anyways, back to complaining. The bra she had on was too big, her tank top straps were broken so they kept sliding off, and her shorts were too tight! Not to mention the straps of her flip flops that were killing her, and the fact that this bench was really hurting her butt! Oh, and THE AMOUNT OF MAKEUP SHE WAS WEARING WAS COMPLETELY RIDICULOUS. She blamed Botan; that damned Reaper always did take too much pride in being a girl. She felt like freaking clown! _

_Shaking her head, attempting to clean out all of those negative thoughts, Chi pushed her sunglasses up onto her face and wrinkled her nose. Ugh, these ningen fumes were horrible. Gray "steam" rose from the trains at the station and floated off into the air. If they didn't start paying attention to the pollution they were creating, a hole in their puny little ozone layer was sure to be created. Not that she really cared. Caring was for the weak. _

_Despite her cold-and-calculating atmosphere, Chi actually did care very much. Not about the ningen atmosphere, though. No, Chi could very much care less about what these ningens did or did not do. Humans were the least of her worries. She only cared about important things. Things like-_

_"DAMN IT, GET OUT OF HERE!"_

_"MMWWAAAOHH!"_

_-like that._

_Setting her magazine down and turning her head, Chi watched as the man running the train's ticket booth (at least that was what she thought it was) ran out into the middle of the plaza with a broom, swiping it angrily at something._

_Chi stood, peaking curiously around the people who continued walking, paying no mind to the hallucinating man. She watched the small creature the man was attempting to sweep away. _

_"GET OUTTAHERE, YOU PEST! NO ONE'S GONNA FEED YOU!" he swept at the thing with fur one final, angry time before ambling back to the ticket booth._

_The poor creature flew across the stones of the station, landing on its side. It 'mewed pathetically, trying to stand shakily. It fell back down quickly, crying out._

_'It's a cat', Chi realized, walking cautiously over to the animal. It was extremely small and underweight-you could see its ribs poking out under its skin. It wasn't a kitten, but it was a young cat. It had gray fur with spots of orange, white, brown, and darker gray blended into it. Its face was mostly gray with some orange and white over the other side of the face. Its paws were white. _

_"Hello, niko," she smiled at it softly. It let out a half-hearted growl, attempting to look threatening and strong even though it was obviously stuck where it was. The eyes of it were yellow and sad and...Was that intelligence she saw in its eyes? Interesting_

_She reached out slowly, touching her fingers to the animal's forehead. It tried to give another growl, but she shushed it._

_"It's alright," she whispered. "I am going to give you some nice images so that you won't feel pain. I'll take you to a vet."_

_The cat's eyes widened at the mention of the word 'vet', and it growled again._

_Chi's eyes narrowed. "Your back leg is obviously broken, creature. You need medical attention."_

_The cat continued to growl._

_"Okay, that's it!" she exclaimed. Very gently, she pushed her powers into the cat's mind, wondering why exactly it was refusing help so adamantly. She was automatically pushed back out. _

_"OUCH!" she yelled at it. "What the hell was that for?" People walking by stared, but she paid them no mind. She was livid. Why did this cat want die so badly? And even weirder...how did this cat just push her back? She looked at the cat, sending it an angry glare. The cat's eyes flashed in annoyance._

_...wait a minute. The cat's eyes really did _flash_._

_They were red now._

_"Oh," she murmured. "You're not a normal cat, are you?"_

_The cat gave her a look that screamed 'duh'._

_Chi laughed softly. "Sorry I didn't catch on earlier. I have a friend in Spirit World. Seeing as you're obviously not a ningen animal or youkai-seeing as how you're not demonic-I'm guessing you're a spirit?_

_The cat's eyes turned blue._

_"I'll take that as a yes," she sighed, looking around for her fire youkai charge that had been waiting for the train with her earlier._

_"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you're sitting up on the roof of this place. The train should be here soon. Go ahead and take it. I'll meet you at Genkai's place."_

_Sure enough, Jaganshi flashed down from the roof. Chi was, again, glad that he was too fast for human eyes to trace. He stopped in front of her, glaring._

_"Please don't do that, Jaganshi-san. I'm sure you've just confused numerous humans by appearing in front of me like this."_

_He continued to glare, "It's not my fault they can't follow my movements."_

_She smiled, "No, but it _is _your fault that they're examining their sanity right now." When he didn't comment she continued. "Like I said, I'm taking this cat to Spirit World. I'll meet you at Genkai's and then we can get to training."_

_"If this cat's a spirit, how did it get injured in the first place?" he asked as she picked up the cat (who was squinting its eyes to prevent from crying out in pain)._

_"All Spirits have energy, Jaganshi-san. Botan, the ferry girl that sent you to the train station to meet me, is a spirit," she explained._

_His eyebrows rose a bit in interest. He hadn't known the girl was a spirit. She seemed like a demon to him. One that could mask her energy particularly well._

_"Anyways, Spirits and Ghosts are different. Ghosts are invisible to humans that do not have insanely high amounts of Spirit Energy. They are also unable to influence things in the world, although they can knock over the occasional lamp. Spirits, however, are ghosts that have been given the 'okay' of Spirit World to influence and live in this world. Because of this, they are able to interact with us. Any human can see them, as long as the Spirit wants them to. However, it is possible for them to be hurt. They cannot die unless their soul is taken, though," Chi looked at him, wondering if she was explaining okay._

_He nodded._

_"The amount of Ghosts that apply to be Spirits is almost insane," she told him. "You won't believe the amount of forms Koenma has to go through. Being his usual lazy self, though, he normally just stamps them without looking. Because of his ineptitude, the population of Spirits in this world grows day by day. Now, if you'll excuse me, I really need to go. Oh, and your train is here."_

_"Can't I just run to Genkai's?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "Nope. No more running unless you are at Genkai's place. Oh, and be sure to mask your energy as much as possible. All the power that Jagan gave has made you some sort of beacon."_

_"Hn," he ground out angrily, turning away from her and walking down the platform._

_Looking down at the cat in her arms, she shook her head. "Fire demons: you can't do anything with them."_

_The cat mewed agreeably._

_Walking the opposite way from Jaganshi, I looked down at the cat. "You're pretty smart, you know. Making yourself invisible to everyone but that guy so that he'd look crazy."_

_If cats could smile, Chi would have sworn that that one just did. "I bet you've been driving him crazy. Is he part of the reason you're dead?" The cat's eyes turned form their original yellow to blue again, then back to yellow. It was the sign for yes, apparently. "I see. Hey, seeing as how you're not the happiest here, would it be okay for me to take you with me to where I'm going to be living soon? I'm sure the woman who owns it wouldn't mind a Spirit keeping out mice." It's eyes flashed blue again._

"_Awesome! You're a girl, right?" Her eyes flashed blue again._

"_Do you have a name?" Her eyes flashed green. Okay. So blue meant yes, red meant angry, and green meant no. Yellow was normal._

"_So I get to give you a name?" Her eyes flashed blue._

_Chi grinned, "Okay. How about…" She racked her brain, trying to think of something that would work for her. "Well, you're pretty defiant and devious. Not to mention how angry you can get. Angry…anger. How about Ikari?"_

_The cat mewed happily. _

_Calling Botan and having a portal opened, Chi could wipe the grin off of her face. "Okay, Ikari, let's get you fixed up."_

* * *

_**"What do you mean I can't use my katana!"**__ he growled, giving her a paralyzing glare._

_Chi only smiled up at him, holding out her hand politely. "You'll be here for a year, Hiei. That gives us three months for mind strengthening, three months for hand-to-hand combat training, and six months for actually using and perfecting those techiniques. You won't need your katana for the next six months, and honestly, I'd sleep much better at night knowing that it's safely locked away in Spirit World."_

_"Not a chance," he continued glaring._

_She shrugged. "Fine then. If you don't want my help in controling your powers, I can just call Enma now and tell him to put you back on his list of 'Demons I Need to Kill'."_

_Hiei closed his eyes, taking a breath to calm himself. He knew that he had to comply to this woman's wishes, but this was just ridiculous. His katana wasn't dangerous unless he decided to use it in a threatening way. Not like he didn't use it like that often, but this girl was still going overboard._

_Hiei stood like that for probably the next ten minutes, trying to get a grip on himself. He didn't like someone having leverage like this over him. This demon, she was able to control him by threatning him. It made him feel inferior;he couldn't take it._

_The girl sighed, "Listen, Jaganshi, I'm sorry, but would you allow me to keep a weapon such as this if you were me? Especially considering the fact that you are much better at using weapons than me. It's unnerving."_

_Hiei, still glaring, slowly handed the girl the sword along with the sheath. Chi took it carefully into her arms, holding it gently like it were a baby. She then handed the sword over to the blue-haired girl next to her._

_"I want this sword cleaned and sharpened professionally over the next few months. It will also be given the upmost protection you can offer. It will be placed in a high-security vault. When this sword is returned to Jaganshi-san's posession, it will look newer than new. Understood?" Chi looked a foot taller, standing there giving orders to the ferry girl._

_Hiei raised an eyebrow slightly. So the girl was indeed professional._

_The other woman nodded, "I will see to it myself, Chi-sama." With that, the girl hopped onto her ore and began flying off._

_Chi smiled widely, waving, her professional attitude gone, "THANK YOU, BOTAN-CHAN!"_

_"ANYTIME, CHI-CHAN!" The girl, Botan, called back as she flew._

_"Why do I have the sudden feeling that I've just been played?" Hiei grumbled._

_Chi looked back at him, a beaming smile playing over her face._

_..._

"Excuse me, Nakamura-san?"

I groaned silently, turning over and wrapping my bed sheets around me.

"Nakamura-san?" the quiet voice asked again.

_Hmmm, that voice sounds familier._ My mind slurred. _Oh, well. It can wait. I wanna sleep._

"I'll handle it," another voice chimed in. It was stern. It was also kinda rocky. The voice also belonged to a female.

_Oh shit, _I realized too late.

"**NAKAMURA AZAMI, IF YOU DO NOT GET YOUR ASS UP THIS MINUTE I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU JOG MY ENTIRE SET OF STAIRS UNTIL I DECIDE YOU CAN STOP OR UNTIL YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE BODY COLLAPSES!"**

I sat up quickly, throwing my blankets off, and grinned at the now older woman.

Genkai hadn't changed much, unless you counted the addition of wrinkles around her face and the larger amount of gray in her hair. Yukina stood next to her, which I was surprised to see. I wondered if anyone had filled her in. Deciding to work on that later, I pulled my crazy hair into a ponytail. Genkai smiled at me.

"Same eyes, I see."

I nodded.

"Same stubburness?"

I nodded again.

She laughed, "Well, damn. Put you together with the rest of the crazies invading my house and we'll have some serious hell raising."

I gave her an even larger grin, and Yukina smiled at me. "It's nice to see you again, Chihiro."

Likewise, Yukina, likewise.


End file.
